


flood

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: flood





	flood

every thing was going grate adrien invited marinnette to play mech strick three gabriel came in dearing the 23rd game shes still here gabriel asked yes fother i invited her yah but do you know what time it is gabriel said no adrien admitted well gess you have a roomy tonight because its 12:00 am huh marinette said pulling out her phone it was exactly 12 oh my god im so sorry sir ill leave she said geting on her shoes dont gabriel said sad thet he yelled like that the streets are flooded up to the ankle so your staying here tonight now get some slepp he said and miss marinette ill bring in a night gown okay she said bowing her head like he was roilty after gabriel left she sat on the cough and staired at adrien it was akwerd till marinette spoke lightning round his face got bright your on he jumped over the cough and grabed his controler they started playing like crazy wow you two are competitive gabriel said walking back in they pused the game and started laughing like crazy marinette got up from her spot on the cough and gabriel handed her the pajamas she went in to the bathroom while adrien just stayed were he was just figiting thinking of something to say to his dad all he did was stair off in to space when she finally came out of the bathroom in a silk whight with pink fringe night gown that was up to her mid thigh adrien face went so hot when he seen her i think its a little short she said trying to pull it down its supose to be that way turn around he said making a swirling motion with his finger she did as he said and turned around slowly so he could evaluate it um adrien what do you think um it lookes fine adrien said a little hipper aware that marinette probly dident have some


End file.
